Dos días
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Situada en LN. Bella se cansó de sufrir, y toma una decisión, pero deja un plazo de dos días a Alice para que trate de impedir su muerte. Final trágico? Short-fic Edward
1. Decisión

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	2. Visiones Desastrosas

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	3. Demoras Innecesarias

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	4. Mediodía Fatal

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	5. Epílogo: Elección Difícil

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


End file.
